danny and sam
by raven-fan14
Summary: dan rapes sam


dan phantom who was still descised as danny fenton grined to himself as he watched her sleep. it was the day before cats he was in sams room watching her sleep she was peaceful unawer of her audieance. she moved over in her sleep and the sheet fell away from her chest revealing her nightgown he grined evily again and moved closer to her. she felt the tempreture drop and open her eyes and saw two red eyes stearing at her she tried to scream but a hand shot out and silenced her. dan phased himself out of his clothes and then did the same to sam he removed his hand and replaced it with his lips before she could scream and kissed her hungrily pushing his toung in to her mouth his other hand wonderd down her side to the apex of her thighs and pushed one finger in her body imedeantly responded and she got wet. he grind into the kiss and quickly moved his hand away and then forced his member in to her opening sam had tears in her eyes he started to push in and out of her quicky after five minitues of this he came and released her mouth and she broke down in sobs.

"why danny?" she asked between sobs

"ive wanted to do that for a long time samantha" he said

"but why?" she asked again

"because i love you" he said as he put back on his clothes

"you dont do that to people you love danny" she said

"im not danny im dan" he said

"wwhat" she stutterd

"i am dan" he said and flew out heer window sam broke down again and sobed until her alarm went off in the morning.

the next day danny and his ultimate enemy fought and dnny won and everything was back to normal well everything but sam and dannys relationship. no matter how hard sam tried she could not forget what dan did to her.

TWO MONTHS LATER

sam had been feeling sick all week and was today going to the doctor. the doctor took some blood and told her he would call her tomorrow with the results sam nodded and left.

on her way home sam ran into danny "hey sam"

"hi" she replied

"so i was wondering if youd like to hang out or something" he asked

"um no not realy" she had been avoiding him for weeks now and he was sick of it

"sam could you just tell me what i did and then i can make it right" he said

"you did nothing danny its just something im going through" she said

"well can i help or something so we can be friends again" he asked

"im sorry theres nothing you can do" she said and walked away when she got home she cried herself to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

sam woke to her privet phone ringing and answerd it "hello"

"hello miss manson this is doctop roth i have your results" he said

"oh ok what are they" she asked

"well your pregnant" he said sam was in shock thinking about the only way she could have got pregnant the night when dan raped her "miss manson are you there" he asked

"oh yeah sorry um thank you for the news" and with that she hung up the phone sam then cried and started to think about what to do.

after an intire day of thinking she decided that leaving for her aunts home to have the baby would be the best for her so she told her perants they were shocked to find out that their only daughter was pregnant but respected her chocie to have the baby in florida with her aunt.

THE NEXT DAY

the next day sam was packed and everything was set for her to move to florida with her aunt emma. she didnt tell anyone were she was going or that she was pregnant and departed.

danny and tucker were worried when sam didnt show up to school so when it had finished for the day they went to her house to see what was up. they rang the door bell and waighted for some one to answer. mrs manson did "oh hello boys what do you need"

"um weres sam" danny asked

mrs manson looked down saddend for a moment then answerd "shes no longer living in amity park boys im sorry but shes gone"

"what do you mean shes gone she wouldnt leave without saying goodbye to m us" said danny

"i m sorry but thats the truth goodbye" she said and closed the door

"dude what do you think made sam leave" asked tucker as they walked back to dannys

"i wish i knew" danny replied

later that night danny was laying in bed thinking _sam why would you leave me i love you please come back _with that last thought he went to sleep

2 YEARS LATER

sam was returning to amity park for her fathers 40th birthday with her son leo he had black hair and blue eyes he looked just like danny and he even had ghost powers she constantly had to repremand him about using his owers in front of strangers.

sam pulled up in front of her parents house and got out and then got her son out "lets go see grandma and grandpa" she said and she walked in to the house "mum dad im here"

mrs and mr manson ran to the foyer were sam was and huged her then leo "oh we are so happy that your here" said mrs manson

"yes sweety the house just isnt the same without you" said mr manson

"thanks dad" sam smiled

leo smiled at them to and lifted his arms in the air "up up" mrs manson smiled and lifted him up he giggled

"hi leo im you grandma" mrs manson said

later that day sam was in her room takong a nap when suddenly she felt cold she opened her eyes and saw a pair of green eyes staring at her she gasped that night came flooding back to her "ddanny what are you doing here?" she asked trying to keep the fear out of her vocie

"i saw you come and had to see you" danny said sitting down on her bed next to her

"oh why" she asked scooting away from him

"because i need to know why you left me" he said in a depressed voice

"i i left because i was pregnant" sam whisperd

"what with who" he asked shocked

"i was raped by by" she trailed off crying

"by who" he asked

"by dan" she whisperd again

"you mean me i raped you" he said

"im sorry i didnt tell you but i was ashamed" she said

"sam you didnt need to be ashamed" he said

"yes i did i tried to stop him but he was to strong" she sobed danny pulled her to him and sshushed her

"sam its not your fault its mine im so sorry" he said

"no it wasnt you it was him he did it not you" she said

"i love you sam" said danny

"i love you too danny would you like to meet your son" she asked

"my son?" he questioned

"well you and dan have the same genetics" she said

"right my son whats his name" asked danny

"leo" she answerd

"nice" said danny

she got out of bed and went into the room next to hers and woke leo up "mama" he asked

she smiled "yeah its me and ive brought some one to see you"

"who" he asked

"your daddy" she said his eyes grew wide and he bounced off the bed to her side

"daddy" he asked and danny came around the corner and smiled

"hi leo" leo ran to him and hugged his legs

"can you ghost to?" he asked

"yeah i can" he said

the end


End file.
